Um jantar romântico
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi/Lemon - O loiro adorava quando seu ruivo ficava desconsertado. Era uma sensação boa, e ele gostava muito de ver as alterações que podia causar no frio e meticuloso médico. - U.A. - [Tributo]Dia do Sexo NFF 2015 - Presente de Aniversário para minha amiga Lívia


**Um jantar romântico**

 **Autor:** Theka Tsukishiro

 **Categoria:** **[Tributo]Dia do Sexo NFF 2015** , U.A. – Animes e Mangás, Saint Seiya, Slash/Yaoi, MxM relationship, Saga x Camus - Romance

 **Advertências:** insinuação a sexo.

 **Classificação:** (NC-17)

 **Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

 **Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não

 **Disclaimer:** Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

 **Quote:** "Sabe usar a boca para outra coisa além de falar?"

 **Palavras usadas:** Maciez, Gemer e Chupar

 **Beta:** Fê_nix, meu doce, muito obrigado por sempre me socorrer! 3

 _ **Dedico essa fic para a minha amiga Lívia, que hoje completa idade nova! Querida, feliz aniversário, espero do fundo do coração que apesar de ser um presente simples, que goste, pois o escrevi com muito carinho! Sem delongas, enjoy!**_

 **oOoOoOo**

Carregado com sacolas e mais sacolas, vindo do supermercado, o homem alto de longos cabelos loiros deixou sua maleta de couro italiano caída sobre o sofá da sala de estar, tomando o caminho da cozinha ampla e arejada. Esparramando as sacolas sobre a bancada de mármore, começou a retirar todos os produtos que havia comprado e escolhido minuciosamente a dedo para preparar um delicioso jantar.

Arqueando um pouco as sobrancelhas, checou as horas no relógio de pulso. Haveria tempo suficiente para preparar o jantar e ainda para tomar um bom banho antes de seu companheiro de uma década chegasse de mais um dia estafante de trabalho, em que tivera de dobrar no hospital.

Não era um cozinheiro de mão cheia feito seu gêmeo, mas conseguia arrancar vários elogios de quem quer que provasse suas invenções na cozinha. E lá estava ele as voltas com os ingredientes e a receita que havia pego na internet. Por que não fizera o ratatouille que o namorado tanto amava? Talvez porque gostaria de inovar, mostrando que poderia fazer algo diferente, e ele adorava surpreender o francês.

Com a lista de ingredientes nas mãos, começou a checar se não havia esquecido nada. Volvendo os olhos por toda a bancada, localizou a sacola que havia deixado separada. Não haveria tempo de fazer alguma sobremesa, por isso mesmo, lá estavam os profiteroles com creme de baunilha e cobertura de chocolate que o namorado gostava. Levou a bandeja com os doces para a geladeira e, prendendo os longos cabelos, começou a preparar o jantar.

Primeiro colocou o músculo bovino na panela juntamente com a margarina, em seguida começou a picar as cebolas, o dente de alho e o tomate. Lembrou-se da salsinha e as picou também. Ao terminar essa parte, logo foi a vez de abrir a panela e espiar se já estava no ponto certo. Com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, começou a refogar a carne com o resto dos ingredientes.

Não deveria demorar muito, pois em panela de pressão, dependendo da carne, tudo cozinhava mais rápido. Arqueando um pouco as sobrancelhas, experimentou o sabor do tempero do molho, e assim que finalmente tapou a panela para a parte final da cocção, seguiu apressado para o banheiro. Um rápido banho para relaxar, antes de trocar de roupa e aguardar a chegada do ruivo. Teria exatos quarenta minutos para voltar a destampar a panela. Tempo mais que suficiente para poder se acertar.

 **oOoOoOo**

Quando já estava quase pronto, faltando apenas alguns poucos detalhes, ouviu o som abafado de seu celular. Ele o havia deixado na sala. Assim que o atendeu, ouviu a voz com o forte sotaque francês. Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, descobriu que dali uns vinte minutos o ruivo estaria chegando. Este queria saber se precisavam de alguma coisa do mercado, mas não havia necessidade.

Após desligar o telefone, o advogado seguiu até a cozinha. Destampando a panela de pressão com cuidado, sentiu-se muito satisfeito. O cheiro estava delicioso, e ao provar um pedacinho da carne, ela derreteu em sua boca. Seria melhor deixar na panela por mais um tempo, assim não correria o risco de esfriar.

Voltando para o quarto, terminou de se arrumar. Sabia que assim que o médico chegasse, este iria querer tomar um bom banho, mas desta vez ele iria tentar mudar um pouco a vida regrada do ruivo.

Em pouco tempo, este já estava abrindo a porta do apartamento. Arqueando uma sobrancelha, estranhou o silêncio e por encontrar a luz da sala apagada. Fechando a porta, seguiu para a cozinha, onde tudo estava iluminado e um delicioso cheiro de carne chegava-lhe as narinas.

\- Boa noite! – cumprimentou, parando recostado ao batente da porta. Ainda trajava o jaleco branco por cima das roupas. Os cabelos presos em um rabo frouxo, e no bolso os óculos de leitura. – O que está cheirando tão bem?

\- Fiz algo para nós. – e ao perceber o modo curioso com que era mirado, prosseguiu. – Fiz _Boeuf Bourquignon_ para nós. Já está pronto! Venha, deixe que eu ajudo você com o seu jaleco. Vamos aproveitar que está quente. – o loiro não deixou que o recém chegado tivesse outros planos e que os executasse.

\- O cheiro está muito bom mesmo. Vamos comemorar algo? – não devia ter esquecido nenhuma dada em especial. Era sempre bem regrado. Tinha sua agenda sempre em ordem, o que era aquilo?

\- Não, não é uma comemoração. Mas se quiser – fez uma pausa ao sentar-se à frente dele do outro lado da mesa - podemos fazer disso uma pequena comemoração! – gracejou ao mirá-lo com interesse e sedução.

\- Saga, o que tem em mente? – a voz baixa, modulada. Gostava de surpresas, mas desde que houvesse algum motivo. Mas viver com o advogado era sempre uma surpresa; às vezes adorável e outras nem um tanto agradáveis.

\- Nada, Camus! Apenas resolvi fazer algo diferente para nós. – sorriu ao serví-los com a Boeuf Bourquignon. – Espero que esteja a seu agrado. – Saga lembrava que uma vez o ruivo havia preparado aquele mesmo prato. Havia se deliciado com o sabor do prato feito pelo outro, e gostaria que o seu ficasse pelo menos parecido ou bom ao paladar refinado do amante.

O francês sorriu antes de levar uma bocada do prato que Saga havia feito. Mirando o loiro com curiosidade, comeu mais um pouco antes de dar seu veredito. Sabia que ele estava esperando pelo que tinha a dizer.

\- Delicioso, mon amour! – Camus sorria abertamente.

\- Que bom! Fiquei apreensivo achando que não iria gostar. – Saga, na realidade, havia gostado muito mais do sorriso que o ruivo lhe dera. Eram poucos e por isso se tornava algo muito gratificante. Ainda mais com a vida corrida que ambos levavam.

\- Non há motivos para tanto, mon amour! – o ruivo arqueou as sobrancelhas. Esticando o braço por sobre o tampo da mesa de vidro, segurou a mão do namorado entre as suas. – Merci!

\- Por que está me agradecendo, Camus? – Saga parecia surpreso, e realmente estava. Queria agradar ao médico, mas não esperava que ele fosse ser tão direto, sem rodeios.

\- Claro que preciso agradecer. – um leve sorriso. – Você trabalha por tempo integral na suprema corte, mal temos tempo um para o outro. Eu percebi que nossas vidas regradas estavam passando para um estágio em que ambos éramos turistas aqui em nossa casa. – fez uma pausa e acariciou os nós dos dedos da mão do outro. – Você se preocupou com nós dois. E isso non posso deixar passar em brancas nuvens.

Era difícil ver o geminiano sendo pego pelo falastrão aquariano. Geralmente, Saga conseguia se desvencilhar das teses e teorias malucas do visionário amante, mas, naquela noite, talvez tivesse de ser menos sutil.

\- Não gosto de viver escravo do trabalho, mon ange, mas salvar vidas... – Camus parou em meio a seu raciocínio. Saga mirava-o com intensidade. Mas não fora bem por conta deste olhar que o ruivo havia parado de falar. Engolindo a seco, volveu os olhos para o colo e pode divisar o pé descalço do namorado tocando em seu sexo. – Sa...

O loiro adorava quando seu ruivo ficava desconsertado. Era uma sensação boa, e ele gostava muito de ver as alterações que podia causar no frio e meticuloso médico.

\- Sabe, além desse jantar gostoso, eu tinha trazido sua sobremesa preferida...

- _Profiteroles_?

\- Sim, mas eu acho que eles podem ficar para mais tarde, o que me diz? – perguntou ao deslizar o outro pé desde a canela do ruivo até o meio de suas pernas, unindo seus dois pés, um no colo e o outro massageando lentamente a ereção que começava a se formar.

\- Eu poderia enumerar várias...

Saga levantou sua mão mais uma vez pedindo silêncio. Sorriu abertamente ao escutar um gemido alto escapar dos lábios entreabertos do ruivo.

\- Sabe usar a boca para outra coisa além de falar? – perguntou ao levantar rapidamente e puxar o médico pela mão.

\- Dizem que beijo muito bem... – Camus proferiu ao ficar em pé de igualdade e oferecer-lhe os lábios.

\- Hmm... podemos descobrir isso agora. – Saga respondeu também brincando. Queria sentir a maciez dos lábios do ruivo, queria ouví-lo gemer alto seu nome entre o idílio amoroso. – Hmm... só tem um problema. – e beijou-o com intensidade, roubando-lhe o fôlego. A mão procurando acariciar o baixo ventre do ruivo.

\- E qual seria o problema. – Camus perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas, para logo em seguida fechar os olhos ao sentir a mão forte se fechar sobre seu membro rijo.

\- Eu adoro chupar! – ao terminar de dizer isso, Saga puxou o ruivo para si. Mordiscando o pescoço alvo, aproveitou para lhe dar uma mordida e chupá-lo. O médico ronronou.

\- Cama, monsier, ou vou cobrar tudo isso e muito mais aqui mesmo!

\- Hmm... tenho direito a uma consulta, doutor? – perguntou ao começar a se livrar da camisa que o médico usava.

\- Quantas quiser, meu bom homem! – gracejou Camus, ajudando Saga a livrar-se também de suas vestes.

Sorrindo, o advogado guinchou seu médico particular para o quarto. Pelo caminho, o resto das roupas foram ficando esparramadas pelo chão. Mãos explorando e percorrendo os corpos, apalpando, marcando, dando prazer e provocando mais a libido dos amantes.

Gemidos abafados pelos muito beijos, mordidas e chupadas. Os corpos livres de empecilhos caindo sobre a cama de lençóis macios, se engalfinhando em um frenesi erótico. Lábios se fechando ao redor de dedos os deixando molhados. Os sexos roçando lentamente em provocação.

Arfares, os lábios entreabertos a procura de mais ar. Um grito represado na garganta do ruivo ao ser finalmente invadido e preenchido pela ereção do namorado. A cada investida mais forte, o ruivo mordiscava o ombro do loiro. Os fios longos dos cabelos misturando-se a cada gingada dos corpos, a cada estremecimento.

Crispando as mãos sobre os ombros do advogado, Camus cravou as unhas na pele levemente bronzeada de sol, e o marcou assim que chegou ao seu limite, ao êxtase. Regozijou-se ao sentir Saga pulsar e se derramar dentro de si.

\- Te amo! – a voz grossa e levemente rouca murmurou no ouvido do loiro. Saga sorriu cansado, beijou o ruivo deixando o corpo apoiar no dele.

\- Também te amo, ágape! – ronronou baixinho, aproveitando para mordiscar a junção do pescoço com o ombro dele. – Realmente, beija muito bem!

Camus ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, sem conseguir atinar o que o namorado estava querendo dizer. Quando compreendeu o que o outro dizia, sorriu divertido e resolveu responder a altura.

\- Tem alguma dúvida quanto a isso? Pois parece que ainda no está de todo satisfeito. – a voz levemente séria. – Se quiser, podemos fazer tudo de novo!

\- Hmm... é tentador. – Saga riu divertido. – Creio que iremos fazer isso sim, monsier! – e sem dizer nada, beijo-o com ardor, rolando o corpo e fazendo com que o outro ficasse sobre si.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã?**

*terminando de arrumar uma nova fic para lançar no ar, a loira não se conta de que alguém lê avidamente o que está escrevendo*

 **Kardia:** Faço melhor que isso!

Como é? *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Se escreve melhor, assuma o PC e tente fazer uma fic para alguém que goste! humph

 **Kardia:** Fic? Escrever? *colocando a mão sobre a testa da loirinha* Não, não está com febre. *arqueando as sobrancelhas e rindo ao levar um peteleco na mão que ainda estava na testa da coelha* Eu não estava falando de escrever, estava querendo dizer que Dégel e eu somos mais quentes, se é que me entende?

Ai... eu mereço! Kardia, eu já prometi ao Bunny, ao Syo a todo mundo que vou fazer o meu melhor esse final de semana e tentar fazer várias fics com todos vocês! E sim, todas de pegação, então, por favor, pega leve, ou não faço nada com mais ninguém.

 **Kardia:** Xiii vai começar! Tá bem, eu vou lá ficar no meu cantinho! Jogado, esquecido...

Dramático! Depois dizem que eu sou assim! humph Vai! Me deixa agradecer! *vendo o escorpiano ir embora* Olá, fazia tempo que não me enfiava em uma maratona como essa! Já foram 3 fics com o tema estipulado, e estou amando voltar a escrever. Espero que todos gostem dessa nova fic. Me perdoem se não estiver a altura do que já fiz anteriormente, mas venho de um período sem conseguir escrever. Bem... agradeço por lerem e comentarem!

beijos e até meu próximo surto  
 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
